Nightmares
by KaytieGrl
Summary: All of them have nightmares. Some of them worse than others. Just a cute RobStar one-shot. Nothing much. Please review!


**Nightmares**

**A Teen Titans Fan-Fic**

**One-Shot**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Or DC Comics**

** Just a little something I put together. Nothing much than that, but I would still LOVE it if you would review please!**

All five of the Titans had been through a lot. It often showed as they slept. It was worse for some than it was for others.

The nightmares weren't always there, but when they were, you could tell.

For Cyborg, the nightmares didn't last long. He would simply wake up before realizing it was only a dream, and there was nothing to worry about.

For Beast Boy, his most recent nightmares focused on Terra. He would shout her name at night. Cry for her. Grieve for her. It was a sad sight to see.

Raven's nightmares were different. She was haunted by images of Trigon. She knows he is gone, but that doesn't keep the nightmares from coming. She does not scream. Or cry. Or even whimper in her sleep. But, they are nightmares.

Most definitely nightmares.

Robin's nightmares were bad. He often screamed and shouted in his. Robin's shouts of terror and anger, were often heard by everyone else in the entire tower. Although, no one said anything when he was awake, they felt bad for him. No one knew what Robin had been through in the past. But whatever it was, they knew it was bad.

Starfire noticed Robin's nightmares almost instantly.

She had heard him scream one night and couldn't keep herself from wandering into the troubled teen's room. She had entered quietly, completely unnoticed. Not even Robin knew she had entered his room.

She floated above the sleeping teen. His face mask-less and streaked with tears of terror. She felt pain for him, and did the only thing she could think of. She lifted the blankets and crawled underneath the sheets with him. She stroked his black hair, calming him down, and stayed awake watching him. Making sure he stayed asleep.

About fifteen minutes before Robin usually gets up, Star sneaked out of his room, and back to her own, where she changed into her normal outfit and floated happily to the living room.

There, she found Robin and Raven, chatting about the weather.

Robin didn't seem to know Star had been in his room, so she continued to do this every time Robin had a nightmare.

Sometimes worse than others. Sometimes, Star would walk in to find him whispering things in his sleep. Names she did not know. Screaming for people who he cared deeply about. He cried for them. He grieved for them.

It took a while for Star to realize that the people he cried for at night were his parents.

She did not know what happened to them, but she did know that it had been a very painful experience for him.

She had felt the same thing. Both her and Blackfire. She knew how Robin felt, and she would do anything to help him.

For a while, sneaking in and out was working, but one night, after an especially strenuous battle with the H.I.V.E Five, Star allowed herself to close her eyes, promising that she would only do so for a moment. Well, let's just say it didn't work out that way.

When Robin had woken up that morning, it had been a shock. He honestly didn't hear her come in. He wondered how she did so.

He looked at the girl. Eyes closed. Face relaxed. She was so beautiful.

Robin, of course, didn't have the heart to wake the Tameranian teen, and ask her what she was doing there, so he just let her lay there. Sleeping peacefully.

Before he left the room, he quickly pecked her on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks, Star."

He smiled, before quietly leaving the room.

When Star had woken up that morning, she was a little surprised. Obviously, Robin had seen her there. Why had he not woken her up? She was very confused.

When she entered the living room and saw three of her fellow teammates, Robin included, she didn't know what to expect. To her relief, Robin didn't say anything. There was no awkwardness or embarrassment between them. It was just like any other day.

Robin soon found out Starfire had her share of nightmares too.

Hers were the worst.

Her screams almost woke up the entire city.

They weren't like Beast Boy's or Robin's, her screams, were awful. It was so high pitched and long, you would think someone had just stabbed her with a knife.

The whole team thought something was wrong, and ran to her aid. They found her lying in her bed still screaming, crying, and curled up into a ball. It was pitiful. This was not the friendly, bubbly Starfire they were used to seeing. This was the young Tameranian Princess they found destroying the city. This was Koriand'r. They didn't know that though. They had no idea what she had been through.

All the Titans, never really talked about their pasts. They were just too awful to think about. Star on the other hand, had talked about Tameran all the time. But it was apparent, that there was something that she wasn't telling them.

It was kind of ironic, really. The happiest, most easy going person on the team, having some of the darkest secrets. Even Raven had to admit that it looked like she had been through a lot. There she was, knees hugged tightly to her chest, tears of terror streaked her face, gasps, screams, and whimpers escaping her mouth every so often. It was awful.

Beast Boy was the first to speak, "Should we wake her up?" He asked quietly.

Robin shook his head, "You guys go back to bed, and I'll handle this." He told them.

They nodded, not questioning him. They quietly left the room and shut the door behind them.

Robin sighed, he felt bad for her. Seeing her like this, almost made him want to cry.

Almost.

He grabbed Star's hand, and stroked her soft, red hair. He did this for a while, and eventually, she calmed down. He was about to set her hand down, when her grip tightened. He knew what that meant.

He sighed, and took off his mask with his other hand. He knew the only person to see him with it off would be Star, which didn't bother him too much.

He figured that it wouldn't be the first time. He lifted the blankets and crawled underneath them. Still holding g her hand, and stroking her hair with the other.

It stayed like that for the rest of the night. He watched her sleep, making sure she was calm.

That morning, grabbed his mask, putting it back on. Again, he kissed Star on the cheek, lightly, and was about to leave the room when he heard a small voice, "Thank you, Robin."

**SO! That's it! Whatcha think? Leave me comments! Comments are greatly appreciated! **

**-KaytieGrl out!**


End file.
